Purple Giraffe
Recap The episode begins in 2030 where Future Ted recounts the events of the to his kids. After accidentally telling Robin he loves her far too soon, Ted changes his stance and decides to not contact Robin on the pretext of wanting to give everyone the false impression that he is not in love with her anymore. However, after he finds out that Lily has officially met Robin, and Robin told Lily she was still interested in him, Ted decides to continue pursuing her. As Lily told him Robin doesn't want a serious relationship, Ted vows to convince her he is "casual". After seeing Robin on MacLaren's Pub's television, Ted runs to "accidentally" meet her at a location where she is reporting (where a child is stuck inside a crane machine after trying to get to a purple giraffe) and informs her he is throwing a party. His plan is to take her up to the roof of his apartment and make his move there. Because of Robin's absence from the first party, Ted ends up extending the party for two more days just so she can attend and he can have his chance at dating her. Robin attends the third party, held on a Sunday night, and inadvertently finds out (when Marshall yells at Ted) that all three parties were held for her. Ted panics and says he actually wanted her to meet Carlos. When Robin eventually goes up to the roof with Carlos, Ted decides he has to confront her and confess his feelings for her before he loses his chance completely. He follows them onto the roof and asks Carlos to give them some alone time. Ted admits that he threw the parties to meet Robin again. She admits her interest in him, but says that he is already asking too much of her when they barely know each other; she feels pressured to have the same relationship goals as him. Ted tries to "turn off" his feelings for Robin but she isn't convinced. They kiss and realize there's no "off switch" so they decide to try being friends. Ted invites her to have a beer with the rest of the gang. Throughout the episode, Lily has an increased sexual desire due to her engagement to Marshall. This troubles Marshall as he has to submit a 25 page paper for a class in his law school. After someone uses one of his law books as a coaster at the third party, Marshall appears angry but drinks two beers at the bar with everyone else, and Robin. This increases his confidence and he ends up doing well on the paper, considering he wrote it the night before the deadline. Barney is also facing his own relationship troubles. After finding the one girl at the party who does not know anyone else, Barney decides to sleep with her, thinking he will never see her again. However, this woman returns to the other parties in the subsequent nights. Barney decides the best way to get rid of her is by following Ted's "I think I'm in love with you" line. He is correct and it kills off her interest in him. Nevertheless, she attends the third party as well, and later kisses Carlos at MacLaren's, much to Barney's dismay. Continuity *Robin tells Ted, "I don't want to get married right now, maybe ever." Robin not wanting to get married is a common theme brought up throughout the series. *Barney first begins making up statistics in this episode. *Marshall calls himself "the kid" for the first time. *As in the Pilot Robin displays her disdain for the puff pieces she reports for Metro News 1, calling Ted sweet for referring to her story as "news". *Barney gets rid of Works With Carlos Girl by saying "I love you" to her, referencing Ted's outburst to Robin in the Pilot. *The apartment building's roof first appears. *Robin plays the Have you met game that Barney used in the Pilot. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Robin confirms in the implication that, in addition to not wanting to marry, she does not want children. Their varying goals cause her and Ted to break up during , as depicted in . *Robin's frustration that she isn't doing serious journalism is referenced again in and . She quits Metro News 1 in . *Lily displays her inability to keep secrets, which will be often depicted. Examples include , , and . *In The Leap, when Robin decides she doesn't want to be with Barney, Marshall suggests she "Mosby" him by saying "I love you", as Barney does to Works With Carlos Girl. *The final scene continues in and Ted does not get that girl Robin tried to hook him up with. The continuation will also show the moment when Lily formally declares Robin a part of the gang. *Marshall's being distracted by food during arguments is seen in . *Barney says that Carlos and Works With Carlos Girl will never work because they work together. He expands on this in . *Marshall and Lily are similarly disgusted by Ted and Barney's lack of boundaries in the apartment in . Gallery Purple Giraffe.png|Robin reports a news story about a purple giraffe. himym-purple-giraffe-how-met-your-mother-666989983.jpg Purple-Giraffe-how-i-met-your-mother-6610589-900-598.jpg robinparty.jpg himym_purple_giraffe_gatsby.png 2278641_f496.jpg 1x02-Purple-Giraffe-ted-and-robin-27875537-1920-1080.jpg 1x02-Purple-Giraffe-ted-and-robin-27875667-1920-1080.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h12m41s71.png|The first party in the apartment vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h13m32s70.png|Robin finally shows up at Ted's party vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h13m46s216.png|Ted and Robin's first kiss Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The couch that the Ted's kids are sitting on has changed. In the Pilot it was a modern black leather couch. In this and later episodes, it is a Chesterfield style couch. * Inexplicably, the closed captions call Robin "Trubotsky" when she signs off her story. Allusions and Outside References * Marshall calls Ted "Gatsby" at one point in reference to the novel , in which Gatsby throws successive parties in the hopes that the woman he loves, Daisy Buchanan, might attend. At one point in the party, the lamp next to the couch glows green, which is one of the most popular metaphors in The Great Gatsby. * In describing the party, Marshall says, "Everybody Wang-ed. Everybody Chung-ed," in reference to by the band . * The song by is parodied by Barney when he says "You were so right about the roof. The roof! The roof... is... on.... fire, Ted!" * When Marshall says "My name is Rufus and that's the trufus" that's a reference to a similar quote from , a 1989 film by . Music *Haven’t We Met instrumental version - Stephen Lang (in broadcast only DVD replaces with a jazz piece by ) http://www.beawesomeinstead.com/how-i-met-your-mother-music/ Other Notes *The apartment and MacLaren's are established to be on the Upper West Side of Manhattan, as Ted can run to 75th and Columbus during Robin's remote segment. *In this episode Robin tells Ted that she only moved to New York in April, meaning that she has been in New York for four months at the time of this episode. Guests * - Works With Carlos Girl * - Carlos *Lindsay Schoneweis - Fantasy Girl * - Leroy Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7 out of 10 stars: "Three parties to try to get a girl? Only Ted could pull it off!" References External links * * * de:Die lila Giraffe es:La jirafa púrpura it:La Giraffa Viola pt:Purple Giraffe uk:Purple Giraffe Category:Episodes Category:Season 1